wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Sagarmatha
Sagarmatha is a track set in a Tibetian mountain range in Nepal. It was first introduced in Wipeout 2097, and reappeared in Wipeout 3: Special Edition and Wipeout Pure. Description Sagarmatha may be slightly more technical than Talon's Reach, but it's nothing to fret over. The course does introduce you to tighter corners and sharp variations in the gradient reminiscent of the [[Wipeout (video game)|original Wipeout]]. Walk-through For a course rated as "easy", the first corner series is actually extremely difficult in the heavy craft. Not so much when you start out, but in subsequent laps after building up speed from the straights, they can be very tricky to navigate. This is a very sharp left-right chicane. There is a speed pad on the right hand side of the track. Use this as a marker to slam on the left brake and cut over to the apex. Due to the momentum you will more than likely end up on the outside of the corner. Almost immediately slam on the opposite brake and swing the craft in the opposite direction, this will drag you over to the outside of the right hander and onto a double speed pad. This will really take some practice as it is deceptively sharp. If you're still having difficulty, double brake on the approach or let up on the thruster as you take the corners. Up the straight is another chicane series in the opposite direction, but this one is much shallower. Use the brakes to swing the craft through the right-left chicane. Next is a sharp right hander, made easier by the incline of the track which should keep the craft stable. Hit the right brake to get round this one. The next part of the track consists of a number of quick but shallow turns which will require a bit of dexterity with the airbrakes. The first section is a right-left-right chicane which is shallow enough to almost fly straight through. Use light taps of the brakes to guide the craft around the apex of each corner, but aim to be over to the outside after exiting the second right, as it is immediately followed by a sharper right hander. Quickly let up on the thrust and hit the right brake to swing the craft through this corner and into another left-right-left chicane. This one is sharper but longer than the last series, and so can be taken simply by swinging the craft through the corners using the brakes. Emerge form this corner on the outside to hit a double speed pad to take you up the straight and over the jump. Lift the nose to soften the landing, then tap the right brake to take you into a long right hairpin. You may have to tap the right brake occasionally to keep the craft away from the back wall. Exit the corner on the outside to hit the double speed pad to take you back towards the line. Move over to the right if this isn't the final lap, as this will make the approach to the first corner series easier. Gallery Unity_2019-03-07_23-10-01.png|Sagarmatha Unity_2019-03-07_23-10-05.png|Sagarmatha - Wireframe Trivia *This track appears to be based on Mt. Everest. Not just because it's located in Nepal, but 'Sagarmatha' is the Nepali name for 'Mt. Everest'. *In in Wip3out Special Edition's 2-player mode, the track lacks one starting announcer screen and some textures, most likely for resource saving reasons. Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout 2097 Category:Wipeout 3 Category:Wipeout Pure